


Perfection

by victimofmywoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victimofmywoes/pseuds/victimofmywoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny you think, there are so many imperfections in perfection itself. And what's funnier is that you're looking at the most perfect couple you've known and are comparing yourself to them on your special day wondering when you'll get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

The party is grand. You recall your slight surprise when you took in the decoration, the  _lavishness_  of it. Hiashi Hyuuga hasn't spared any expense in making this day as grand as possible.  _Sake,_ as well as all sorts of Western drinks can be located in the bar and you can practically  _see_ the wealth etched into every little detail that your father-in-law has put into this.

You switch your stance from one foot to another as you watch the guests mingle with each other but then your eyes light up as you see one of your friends in the crowd. You're just about to raise your arm and grab his attention when he turns away from you and looks at his watch frowning slightly.

_Ah, Sasuke's late._

You watch as his shoulder gets tapped by Ino and he smiles at whatever it is she says to him shaking his head as if denying whatever it is that she's probably teasing him about.

_Will I ever get that worried if Hinata is late for a social gathering?_

You glance at your better half and find her giggling with Sakura and Tenten. She really looks quite becoming with her long midnight hair cascading beautifully behind her back, a slight blush on her face as she listens to what Sakura is telling her in hushed tones. She doesn't look up and continues giggling at the banter the ladies with her are sharing.

Before you can think more about the matter, a hand to your shoulder jolts you and you smile when you look into the bored eyes of Nara Shikamaru.

"Congrats man!" Shikamaru shrugs nonchalantly as he thrusts a bouquet of flowers into your arms unceremoniously. He glances around the place as if coming here was a complete waste of time. "What a  _drag!_ " he says but rubs his spiky ponytail and casually saunters towards the bar. You watch him as he gets stopped by Ino and it's just an arm on his that warms the chocolate brown hue of his eyes as they look deep into the clear violets of Ino's.

_Will we have such understanding?_

You look around for Naruto once again trying to locate him and a second later you spot the blond man but before you can take one step in his direction you freeze when you see the way his eyes light up. Sasuke's here and it's all over Naruto's face. You watch as Sasuke moves towards Naruto, quick hurried steps that talk about how much Sasuke wants to get close to his beloved, the slight brush of hands against each other, a  _reassurance_ that yes, we're here  _together._ The way Sasuke just chucks Naruto slightly under the chin under the pretence of straightening the red tie of the blond man. You watch it all and the way blue eyes possibly  _shine_ with life and love as they gaze into Sasuke's.

As for Sasuke, the man gives nothing away. His gestures are all the same, his expressions the same mask of neutrality but one would have to be  _blind_ to not notice the slight curl of the lips, the small reasons his hands keep finding as they settle Naruto's clothes or just brush against his when he wants to take a sip of the champagne from Naruto's glass.

_Will Hinata and I have the same level of comfort between us? Will we want to small reasons to touch? A little world where only we exist?_

Naruto is an easy study, his eyes say it all. It's Sasuke who is the tough nut to crack.

They've been together forever. Well, ever since the third year at University anyway, when they suddenly got uncomfortable around each other and one stared at the other like  _hell_ when he thought the other wasn't looking. You recall the way everyone got tensed around them, even someone as oblivious as  _Rock Lee!_

You look for the said friend and watch with a tiny smile grazing your lips at the way Lee has his arm draped around Sakura as they talk to Chouji and Mrs. Akimichi.

It's funny, you notice the way Sasuke's brow just bristles a fraction when Naruto gets called by Hiashi-sama apparently for some introduction to the Hyuuga clan members and you recall the way Naruto grew up. A delinquent in school and you fondly recall the way you were his partner in crime on various occasions. A wave of shame runs through you when you think about all the times when you were ready to use Naruto as a lamb to the slaughter just to get away from sticky situations.

But all of that had changed when Sasuke came into the picture. A delinquent himself, he  _goaded_ Naruto, challenged him to bring out the best in both of them and even now the suspicion you harbour of Sasuke liking Naruto since the start resurfaces every time you think of the way Sasuke taunted Naruto and how much Naruto reacted to Sasuke.

_Has Hinata ever made me react like that? As if she was the oxygen and I a flame?_

The meeting with the elders in the Hyuuga clan gets a little longer as Naruto extends his business card to all members respectably and receives theirs in return, smiling broadly. But you see the way he glances at Sasuke from the corner of his eye, the corner of his own mouth tightening when he notices the way Sasuke frowns at him.

Silent communication, a language of their own, and a world of their own, where no one can interrupt them no one can understand them. A world where only Naruto and Sasuke exist, a world that's only visible to them, a tension that can only be felt by them, the feelings for each other that can only course through their veins when they look at each other. Sasuke gives Naruto a slight nod and you watch as at once Naruto bows to the elders and excuses himself to return to Sasuke's side.

_Will Hinata and I ever reach that point in our lives when a single look can speak a thousand words?_

You look away only to be trapped in the knowing gaze of your brother-in-law. Even now, Hyuuga Neji possesses the power to unnerve you with a single stare. But this time, his eyes soften as he wraps his arm around Tenten and speaks quietly to her. You're sure whatever it is that he said to his wife is related to you because a moment later Tenten looks up at you and offers you a small smile. It takes all you've got to  _not_  frown in your own party.

Your eyes seek your better half once again and this time she looks up to look at you and gives you a small smile. You watch as she moves with slow steps, her lilac  _kimono_ daintily wrapped around her. Once or twice she stops and bows to a few elderly women she knows from her clan who reach into the billowy sleeves of their own  _kimonos_ and pull out an envelope and offer it to Hinata as a present. Why those people cannot give the money at the reception where you're sure Hiashi or your sister have appointed able men to register the cash you receive as presents, you do not know.

Finally, once she is beside you, you relax and smile as she gently tucks her arm into yours. Just then the couple you've been eyeing the entire night make their way towards you.

"Congrats man!" Naruto grins and lightly punches your shoulder while Sasuke politely sticks out a hand for a handshake.

"Congratulations Kiba," Sasuke says politely and you roll your eyes and punch his shoulder.

"Thanks guys." You grin and watch as they both turn to look at each other.

"So married eh, finally?" Naruto winks at you and then shares an almost wistful look with Sasuke.

_A dagger to the heart, isn't it?_

You feel a pang in your chest that twists and leaves you a little breathless while your heart pinches painfully.

You watch as Naruto takes Sasuke's hand. It's almost as if he is trying to comfort himself, to  _reassure_ that no matter what happens Sasuke will be the constant in his life. Although Sasuke's face gives nothing away you see the way his eyes narrow an infinitesimal amount and you're sure that if you look down his hand will be grasping Naruto's equally tightly.

_Reassurance...will I ever be able to give Hinata that?_

Naruto pats your shoulder suddenly taking you by surprise, "It'll be alright," he whispers, making you realize that you were totally wrapped up in the bubble of your misgivings.

You nod and smile slightly as you shake hands with them again. You watch their backs as they move towards the bar. Clumsy Naruto trips on the carpet and it's almost like reflex when Sasuke leans forward to catch him.

"They are so perfect for each other, ne?" Hinata's voice in your ear voicing your own thoughts is a little unnerving, but you smile and tuck her little hand in your arm deeper.

"Do you think we'll ever get there?" You ask more to yourself but your eyes are looking deep into the pale lilacs of your bride.

"Maybe...one day?" she smiles and at once all the misgivings are cleared away. Her smile is enough to give you hope, to give you courage and the willpower to get there.

You nod and smile as you watch as Sasuke grabs Naruto's shoulder and says something to him, frowning slightly and the way Naruto smiles as him, all beatific and sunny.

It's funny you think, there are so many imperfections in perfection itself. And what's funnier is that you're looking at the most perfect couple you've known and are comparing yourself to them on  _your_ special day wondering when you'll get there.

You sigh as you place your hands behind your back and smile as your friends come over to congratulate you.

_Yes, one day we'll get there._

* * *

_**Reviews would be lovely!** _

__


End file.
